Session 17 - Keeper of the Dead
The heroes' second day in Port-of-Utopia was almost as eventful as the first. Half-elf bard Haeven awoke to a report from his half-elf child agent, Ella. After having Haeven order her some food, Ella reported that an elven Justiciar was searching for half-elf paladin Arindrake. Haeven woke a hung over half-orc fighter Phryne from her sleep--noticing that her room was shared by the wandering bard Merryweather. He gathered half-air monk spirit Aubrey, half-elf druid Percival and Arindrake in the common room where they discussed their plans. They would first investigate the cemetery on the west end of town, perhaps questioning the acolyte they had met the night before, or others. Haeven advised Arindrake of the Justiciar, and he let Percival know that New Church of Apexion soldiers had been breaking into half-elven homes over the past evening, likely searching for him. The two half-elves decided it was best to lay low for the time being. Haeven, Aubrey and Phryne gathered their mastiff hound, although Phryne noticed that their dog had put on a significant amount of weight. Aubrey took a closer look and found that their dear dog was in fact female and quite pregnant. Even so, they took her along on their adventure. They found the city in the day time much more lively, although with a number of destitute and beggars, sometimes even entire families huddled in the gutters. On their way across town they also heard town criers announcing that Algernon the Young, the son of the region's human ruling lord, would be making an announcement regarding the growing unrest in the city. They began by searching the ancient cemetary, little used since Pentacle devotees cremate their dead. Haeven was very interested in the relatively new statue, the veiled figure of Xelion the Arcane, that stood in the centre, but Aubrey and the doggy found a number of disturbed graves. Phryne pointed out that the couple of dozen disturbed graves made rough patterns that lead to the large structure built into the mountain, or into the mountain itself. The companions stopped into the local Pentacle Temple where a sermon and rites were being performed for Xelion the Arcane. The companions noticed a few dozen spellcasters from the local Arcane Academy were in attendance. After the ceremony, they approached the seeming leader of the spellcasters, a half-elven woman who introduced herself as Master Enchanter Mari. She expressed gratitude that the heroes were looking into the matter, as she was worried about two students missing, Zachar and Olli. Apparently they'd disappeared about a month ago, and since they were given to morbid inclinations she was afraid they'd wandered into the cemetery or the Necropolis and been attacked. She invited the companions to visit her husband and herself at the Arcane Academy. The companions returned to the cemetery and ventured into the Necropolis, an enormous, neglected stone structure built into the side of the mountain that Mari had pointed out to them. Not too far into the cavernous main hall they were beset by a horde of undead, one of which was an enormous man who seemed melded with two other corpses, one of which wielded a morningstar. Their poor doggy took the brunt of the initial attack, and they feared she was dead before Haeven revived her, but not before giving her the name of Shelly, so she wouldn't die unnamed. Aubrey and Phryne charged into battle after her, Phryne wielding her mighty sword, Mildred, while Aubrey dashed the undead apart with his quarterstaff. Haeven shot off a crossbow before charging in with his rapier, but was quickly overwhelmed by the undead onslaught and retreated somewhat to attack at a range with a smaller crossbow. When attacked, Phryne experienced a dark power from her sword, forcing her to attack what harmed her until it was downed. Aubrey blasted the larger undead monstrosity with his Fist of Unbroken Air, but was downed. Haeven loosed a couple of unfortunate misfires, one of which stuck Aubrey in the flesh of his leg, the other which backfired into Haeven's own shoulder. Eventually the doggy charged back into battle, Haeven raised Aubrey with a magical, bardic healing word, and the companions downed the undead. With more undead inbound, Phryne grabbed the freshest undead corpse and they transported it back to the Pentacle Temple, horrifying the clergy. Haeven explained the situation, and the young acolyte Aubrey had met the previous night vouched for them, so the temple promised to hold the body until sunset at latest. The companions rushed onwards to catch the announcement. They arrived late at the Plaza of the Faithful, packed with citizens. Algernon, a handsome youth of nineteen years, a Coastlander with dark brown skin and curly black hair and silver eyes, proceeded across the plaza fully armoured, on a barded warhorse inthe gold colours of his house. He was flanked by a small parade of royal guards, Directorate guards and New Church of Apexion warriors. Citizens cried out for “Algernon the Young,” and “Long live Algernon the Good!” Wanting a better view, Haeven changed into his Dragon of the Half Moon costume and vaulted through the crowd, eventually climbing the side of the Paladin Aubrey statue. He watched as Algernon took to the steps of the Grand Pentacle Temple, welcomed by four of the five Grand Priests. “Citizens of Port-of-Utopia, my family, ever your protectors, call for peace in these troubling times. We hear your pleas for aid, and we, your humble servants, work ever for he benefit of all of Malex.” There were some cheers, but a strange, uncomfortable silence fell over the crowds. “That is why, at the behest of my father who is rallying his strength to lead you in these troubling times…” Algernon faltered for a moment, looking troubled, “I have come to announce his decision to secede Port-of-Utopia from the Directorate from this moment forth. To lead his people through this time of turmoil he will accept the heavy burden of King of Malex, based on our family bloodlines that can be traced back to Aubrey the Paladin.” At first there was stunned silence, then, somewhere in the crowd comes a cry of, “Long live Leonitus!” and “Long live the King of Malex!” Soon others join in until much of the crowd was cheering. Algernon stepped back, and suddenly the royal guards were nowhere to be seen, while the Directorate forces disappeared completely. The only armed forces with Algernon now were the New Church of Apexion’s warriors in their silver and blue armour. They flanked the prince ascendant as he took his horse once again and the train began to make its way back across the Plaza of the Faithful, to the palace grounds. Haeven rejoined his companions, all of whom were listening to the conflicting excitement and concerns of the crowd as word travelled of the announcement. Aubrey overheard a palace courtier named Henri bandy about the name "Grand Cardinal-General Ixis Wrenwrath" of the New Church of Apexion as the reason behind the new king's actions. After a short, much needed rest, the companions returned to fetch their corpse, then journeyed up the side of the Westwin to the Arcane Academy, overlooking the city. They found the Rotunda, the main building on the campus, and gained an audience with a waspish Archmaster Erenae. (Aubrey thought he recognized the name as the founder and leader of the Directorate, and was horrified to be speaking to her). Phryne plopped the corpse into a seat in Erenae's office, and they interrogated the Archmaster on the missing students, necromancy in the school, their investigation and her fears about the New Church of Apexion. She revealed that, aside from necromancy, concentrated tealstone and magical energy can also revive or transform corpses. When Phryne noticed that the Archmaster wasn't revealing the whole truth, the companions pressed her, and she revealed that a tome had been discovered within the archives that concerned the forbidden art of necromancy. She explained that it had been discovered in the archives, and that only she and Head Archivist Eko knew about it, but as soon as they'd secured it, the tome disappeared from Erenae's office by the next day. She pressed that it was important the heroes not share this information, and Haeven insisted that she tell Grand Priest Umi, or else they would. Erenae burned the chair and body alike and the companions left her office, considering speaking to some of the students at the Arcane Academy. ACTIVE QUESTS -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Figure out the source of the undead in the Port-of-Utopia Cemetary, perhaps speak to some of the Arcane Academy's students about Zachar and Olli, or Head Archivist Eko about the missing tome, or else investigate the Necropolis further -Gain an audience with the Elven Senate of Elysium to present what they know of the goblin activity (perhaps using Lady Aevara of Victor's amulet) -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Ghazek from Gobelton have something to do with it) -Escort Edlee to Elysium